


Another one of those stories

by JJCrime1137



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJCrime1137/pseuds/JJCrime1137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi. I’m Beca Mitchell, a bumbling idiot who doesn’t know what she wants until it hits her right in the face. Yeah, I’m referring to the gigantic mess that I’m in right now. And by gigantic mess I mean a GINORMOUS mess that I got myself into because I never told her how I felt. By her I mean the girl I’m in love with. Chloe Beale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I feel terrible that I haven’t written anything in MONTHS and I truly apologize for that. I just thought why not write something up and see who likes it? I mean, you guys stayed for this long, right? So once again I deeply apologize and will (maybe?) try to update this depending on how people like it so without further ado I hope you guys all enjoy this story! Thanks for reading. I apologize in advance for any errors in the story.  
> I don’t own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters.

~CHAP. 1~  
Oh fuck. I screwed up again. Big time. Wait, let me rewind for a sec.  
Hi. I’m Beca Mitchell, a bumbling idiot who doesn’t know what she wants until it hits her right in the face. Yeah, I’m referring to the gigantic mess that I’m in right now. And by gigantic mess I mean a GINORMOUS mess that I got myself into because I never told her how I felt. By her I mean the girl I’m in love with. Chloe Beale. The bubbly redheaded popular cheerleader that is currently the girl in everyone’s dreams although she’s dating the star quarterback of my school? Yeah, I think you should know her. I mean, who doesn’t? Anyways I just realized that I got off track quite a bit so let me rewind it even further and start over.  
Hi, I’m Beca Mitchell, teenage superhero, blah blah blah, some other shit, and yeah there’s my introduction. So right now I am currently trying to save my town from these giant douches that are trying to blow it up. But where does Chloe and my non-existent love life play into all this? Well if you should ask, she ties into ALL of this. You see, I would have already saved this goddamn town if she never walked down the street these idiots were going to bomb. Usually I just slip on the suit, use my spidey powers and web my way down there, beat up the bad guys (in this case, those douches), tie them up, wait for the police to arrive, and then disappear. But this was what happened.  
So here I am slipping on my suit and webbing my way downtown when I spot the gorgeous lush of red hair that could only belong to the one and only Chloe. And of course my pathetic heart decides to start beating really fast right then and there, making me almost let go of my web. Thankfully I grabbed it again but decided to change my destination. I mean the town was about to get blown up but I could waste some of that precious time I had left right? Yeah, being the dumb idiot I am I decided to swing down towards her. And that’s where I’m going to leave you and start telling the story.  
\-------------  
“Hey! You!” Just as she glances up I drop down towards the floor. “It’s not safe here. Didn’t you hear? There are idiots that are trying to blow up the town.” Chloe’s mouth drops open as her crystal blue eyes widen in shock.  
“No way.”  
“Yeah. So I’m gonna have to ask you to evacuate the area immediately.” What? Why did I say that? I’m not a fucking mall cop! I’m not escorting kids out of an abandoned movie theater! Why did I fucking say that?!  
However, she only laughs. “Yeah. I probably should. You want to help me get out of here? Help a damsel in distress?” I hope she couldn’t hear my breath getting shorter.  
“You know, I would but I gotta save the town and shit like tha—” I’m cut off as a round of bullets bury themselves next to my head and into the building right next to me. In one quick movement I push her into the alleyway just as another round of bullets fire at us. Her mouth is open in a shocked expression, hand on her heart. “Oh my god. We just got shot at.”  
I wink at her although I knew she couldn’t see it. “Stay here, damsel. I’m gonna save the town. I’ll be back soon. Don’t move and get shot. Okay?” She gives me a grin and that’s the last thing I see right before I web up. Damn, I really wish I had a plan before I did that because guess where I webbed up to from there? A spot right next to the bomb.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this isn't another chapter. Just wait. It's coming! I'll replace it onto this when it's done.

**Author's Note:**

> DUN DUN DUN! What happens next? Read to find out once I update. Thanks for reading! R&R!


End file.
